A Supernatural Destiny
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Liz has had a destiny since the day she crossed paths with the Winchesters brothers and their father as kids, to be the mother of the future Winchester hunters. To keep the family alive to continue their destiny of saving people hunting things, when and if their father's the Winchester brothers finally lose their own battle.
1. Chapter 1

_Liz has had a destiny since the day she crossed paths with the Winchesters brothers and their father as kids, to be mother of the future Winchester hunters. To keep the family alive to continue their destiny of saving people hunting things, when their father's the Winchester brothers finally lose their own battle. The only way this destiny works is if each brother has a son to carry on for them. This is the story that follows that destiny._

Today is her sons 6th birthday party, in which he has requested a clown and circus theme and she happily obliges. Elizabeth, Liz Caine is the mother of Devan Winchester, Dean Winchester is his father and he is currently spending what could be the rest of his life in purgatory. Dean and his brother Sam have spent their whole lives fighting and killing all the supernatural things that regular people believe to be only stories. Liz too spent most of her life doing the same thing but ever since her son was born she has tried to keep that life away from him, while making sure he understands how to protect himself from it as well. All hunters as they have been dubbed say that you can only get out of the life when your dead, something Liz hopes to prove wrong.

The doorbell rings and snaps Liz out of her train of thought, she is sitting in the nursery of the new baby, feeding him. Spencer Winchester, is a month and a half old, his father is Sam Winchester, yes a child with each brother sometimes it makes Liz feel like a whore but then she pushes the thought from her mind. Sam moved in with her after Dean disappeared, they started dating and even got engaged, where as with Dean it was a drunken romp that ended in the birth of their son. Since Sam moved in there has not been any hunting and they have been keeping out of the radar mostly because of the children.

"Liz can you uh come down here? Its the clown at the door." Sam calls from the foot of the stairs.

Liz gets up and walks easily down the stairs with the baby and smiles. " Really your still scared of a 6 year olds birthday clown?" She asks walking passed him to the front door and opening it, and telling the clown where he can set up. As the clown walks through the patio doors to the backyard two sneakered feet come running in bumping the creepy looking on his way by. He skids to a stop in-between his mother and uncle a big smile on his face and mud all over his arms and face, his hands clamped together.

"Mom! Look what i found! Its a lizard, so cool right?" He says excitedly opening his hands to reveal the small creature. Liz looks at the lizard then at her son and smiles lovingly thinking to herself that time has passed so quickly, too quickly.

" Very cool, but its actually a salamander." Sam explains.

"Yes and it should go back outside so it can live, so go take him back out and then get cleaned up for your party." Liz says messing up her son's dirty blonde hair and heads off back upstairs with the baby.

Sam takes Devan outside to free the little salamander back into the grass somewhere he wont get stepped on of course as per Devan's request. Then he takes the little boy to his room, goes and grabs a facecloth and towel and proceeds to get the mud off the birthday boy so he can change into her new birthday outfit. Sam barely ever stops thinking about his brother, and today is no exception. What he wouldn't give for Dean to be able to enjoy his son's birthday to annoy Liz with his lame jokes and his presence for that matter. They didn't get along but Liz understands how important having a childs father in their lives is. Once Devan is cleaned up Sam lets him go back downstairs to play in the yard and he made his way to the nursery.

Liz is sitting in the rocking chair feeding Simon his bottle and singing to him very softly, almost a whisper. She has changed the baby's clothes and probably his diaper but she is still in her robe so Sam offers to take the baby so she can get dressed.

" Here let me take him so you can get ready." Sam offers scooping the baby out of her arms and taking the bottle.

"Thanks I wasn't sure if i was going to be answering the door to the guests in my robe." She jokes and kisses his cheek before leaving the room.

Liz heads into the bedroom and opens her closet to find something to wear, she pulls out dark jeans and a loose fitting, low cut blouse. After pulling on her clothes she moves to the mirror and grabs her hair brush to brush out her long hair. Then she quickly puts on some eyeliner and masquara and heads back to the nursery where Sam has just gotten Simon to sleep. They take the infant down to the living room where the bassinet is set up and gently, slowly place him in it. Sam puts a blanket over the sleeping baby while Liz turns on the baby monitor then clips it to Sam's belt. Liz sees that sad look in Sam's eyes and knows he is thinking about Dean and wraps her arms around him and looks up at him.

"Sam we tried everything to get him out, everything.. " Liz says quietly.

"I know but there must be some way, something we missed that could save Dean.." Sam says clenching his teeth at the thought of how horrible purgatory must be.

Just then the doorbell rang, Liz glances at the clock and smiles, "show time!" she says and ends the embrace to walk towards the door. Sam takes a deep breath and follows his fiancee to the door to greet the guests. Devan had invited his entire first grade class and by the looks of the driveway ninety nine percent of them had decided to come. After sending all of the children out to the yard to play the party games and eat the snacks the couple parents that stayed mingled around the kitchen island with some more adult snacks.

About a half hour into the party the clown starts his act and all the parents and children go out to sit on the lawn to watch, even little Simon is awake to watch the show. The doorbell rings again, thinking it was strange Liz stands up hands the baby off to Sam and heads for the door she grabs one of her hidden guns and tucks it in the back of her jeans covering it with her blouse. She peeks through the peek hole and cant believe who she is seeing, standing on her doorstep. Swinging open the door Liz grabs her gun from her pants and points it at the man standing there.

"Come on Liz, its my son's birthday let me in."

"Dean?" Liz exclaims.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam notices that it is taking Liz a long time at the door and starts to worry so he asks one of the other parents Marla, Liz's friend to hold Simon and he gets up. He always has a gun in his pants especially with crowds, you never know when a demon could pop up unexpected. He walks into the house and closes the patio doors behind himself and pulling out his gun and approaches the front door. As Sam rounds the corner, he freezes dead centre of the floor, staring at the man standing in the doorway, his gun falls to his side in shock. Liz is still holding her gun at the ready but doesn't look like she is ready to fire anytime soon.

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam asks.

"Hey Sammy boy good to see ya. Can i come in or do you need to do the demon test?" Dean asks with a smirk.

Liz raises her gun and ushers Dean into the kitchen and hands him a steak knife to cut himself, while Sam keeps watch to make sure no one is going to walk in on them. Once he cuts himself Liz goes under the sink and grabs a bottle of holy water and splashes him with it. When Dean doesn't burn Liz is satisfied and Liz puts her gun back where she took it from, while Sam puts his own gun in his pants and hugs his brother.

"It is so good to see you! I can't believe its you, how did you get out? " Sam exclaims as Dean breaks the hug.

"Dude enough with the chick flick moment. I will explain the how later right now I want to see my kid." Dean answers patting him on the shoulder.

"He is out in the yard watching the clowns show, but its almost done you can go on out." Liz says and points him in the right direction.

As Dean goes out Marla comes into the house with the baby, he is fussing and squirming, Liz takes him from her and shushes him soothingly. Sam kisses his child's forehead and then goes outside to join the party and try to talk to his brother some more. Liz puts the baby down for a nap with a bottle in the bassinet and then goes to the kitchen to get the pizza ready and brings it out to the kids. The kids are all running around eating and playing when the clown packs up and leave no one really pays attention to him except for Liz long enough to pay him but only for a minute after all of his things were in his van.

Liz stays in the background watching her son and his father interact except for when she brings out the cake and takes a few pictures, then returns inside to tend to Simon. Dean comes up behind her and leans against the wall watching her with the child.

"So you and Sammy huh? Didn't see that coming and a kid?.. Your really giving him what he wants, a home and a life outside of hunting." Dean states.

" Dean you know it was bound to happen don't give me attitude, you know my destiny and my role in this circus and i can't change it anymore then you can. Plus I love your brother and he loves me." She says and brushes by him with the baby.

Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair, he fights his lingering feelings for Liz and has since he realized that his little brother has similar feelings for her. He masks them with sarcastic remarks and he knows that she would never forgive him for leaving her for Lisa and Ben. Just then Dean is snapped out of his thoughts by Sam yelling for him and he goes quickly to the front door where he find both his brother, Liz and another woman he doesn't recognize.

"Whats up?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean whats up? I dropped my kid off here for a birthday party now your telling me he isn't here?" The lady yells at him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Im sorry Mrs. Wheeler I thought he must have gotten picked up by one of the other children's parents."Liz says calmly going to put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Well you were wrong!" Mrs. Wheeler screams slapping Liz's hand away.

"Im calling the police. Now it will be alright, Im sure he just went home with a friend and didn't think to ask you." Sam says talking Simon into the kitchen with him to grab the phone and call the cops.

Liz tells Mrs. Wheeler to have a seat and call around to other parents while waiting for the police to arrive and gets her a glass of water. Then Liz takes the baby from Sam and puts him securely in his crib with a bottle after telling Sam and Dean to get Devan and follow her upstairs. Dean convinces his son to stay in his room and play with his new toys while they go into the nursery to talk for a minute. After the baby is given his pacifier and nods off to sleep Liz turns to the two brothers, they can tell immediately she knows something or has a theory by the fire in her eyes.

"It had to be the clown. The only one i can't account for and don't know.." Liz says accusingly.

"Hey look at that Sammy you get to gank a clown." Dean jokes.

"Dean this is a kid were talking about we need to find the clown fast while the kid is still alive." Sam replies giving Dean the evil eye.

"Yeah and that is going to be difficult with the cops snooping around this place.." Liz sighs.

"Hope you hid all your hunting gear and guns don't need the cops thinking that we kidnapped the kid to perform voodoo or something." Dean retorts.

"Sam you and Dean should go see what you can dig up on this clown and see if you can find that poor little boy." Liz pleads.

"We will do our best." He says kissing his fiancee's forehead.

"Dude where's my car?" Dean asks with a smile.

"In the garage Dean, lets grab my laptop and take off before the cops get here." Sam orders.

Sam goes into the bedroom and grabs his laptop and charger, then heads to the kitchen to grab the Impala's keys from the key ring on the wall. As the Winchester brothers walk toward the garage Sam tosses the keys at Dean who catches them. Liz is holding the hand of her six year old son in the doorway as the Impala speeds off down the road.


End file.
